Sheeva Nightengale
thumb|left|300px|link=File:Bleach_oc_amelie_dupont_by_rtenzo-d5cgkwz.jpg '''First Name Sheeva 'Last Name' Nightengale 'IMVU Name' NPC Played by XxdensukexX or anyone who wants to...please Q_Q 'Nicknames' Armstrong. Night and Beach Blonde Age 22 Gender Female 'Height' 6'1 'Weigh' 154 lbs 'Blood type' B+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Sheeva is a calm and well spoken girl. She rarely gets worked up for any reason, but will only serve to harness her own anger in battle, where she is most comfertable. She's also a firm beilvier in fight wear and distraction: often wearing clothing that would distract most males for females in the midst of a situation. She's kind and has a soft spot for animals and children, and does her job very well indeed. 'Clan & Rank' Special Op's 'What district do you live in?' District 3 'Relationship' Recently ended relationship with =Nicolus "Nick" Chang= 'Occupation' KPD Specal Op's member. 'Fighting Stlye' Kickboxing, Muay Thai, Hapkido. Basic wrestling for take downs. 'Physique' Sheeva has been noted to have Peak Human assets, and other various talants with Chi Augumentation. Her special training gave her an adept background in human body tatics, geology, and she's even been trained to combat metahumans on a certain scale. She is indeed powerful in her own right. (Peak Human category) *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility *'Peak Human Strength:'Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing only up to 1000lbs level, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. *'Peak Human Speed:'Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. *'Peak Human Durability:'The power to have denser and tougher bones/muscles than normal humans; even though this power is not classified as 'superhuman'. Users of this ability have a higher-level of denser/tougher bones and muscles than the average person; their durability are at the peak of human conditioning, which entails that users are capable of withstanding situations that the average person cannot. For example, they can take getting beaten by a thick wooden baseball bat, falling a couple of feats from a building, getting shot in non-fatal areas of the physical body, survive an entire building collapse, and possibly withstanding beatings from superhumans. *'Peak Human Reflexes:'The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. The user will also have greater fighting skills than professional combatants due to this reflex (e.g. martial artists, boxers, wrestlers, UFC fighters etc). They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They would stand a small chance against super-speed foes, can dodge multiple gunfire with ease, etc. This also allows Captain America once stated that he was able to dodge gunfire because he was able to see "faster" than the bullets. 'Morallity Empowernment' The user gains enhancements from the good people, evil people, or neutral people. With this ability, the user is able to transcend the boundaries of siding with the aspects of good or evil to gain strength and can achieve power regardless of the morality of others or themselves. This powers makes the user dangerous for friends and foes alike, due to them not necessarily needing to take a stance in battle and their willingness to change targets on a whim. Sheeva knows the difference between good and evil, but does not judge either side for their cuase is just in thier own minds. 'Adoptive Muscle Memory' The user can copy any human movement after seeing it performed. Can achieve acrobatics, martial arts, and physical stunts. With these skills they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over.Fighting against people who move out of an erratic and unpredictable nature is nearly impossible and can not be memorized. Copying movements from say an Olympic gymnasts can allow the person to know what is coming next. Can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship, though if he or she wanted to use certain weapons they would have to watch a person fire that weapon to be able to copy it. Such as how to fire a rifle as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts. With this ability, users can even improve upon techniques they have learned. In some cases, the user simply knows how to fight instinctively and can easily hold his/her own against experienced combatants. 'Chi Augumentation' 'Basic Augumentation' There is a page on the basic usages of chi enhancements, to save time from having to sit down and type out each individual chi perk some can get from enhancements.' Sheeva is A Chikara No Hadou user. '''Energy Exoskeleton' The user is able to form powered armor around their body from solid energy. With training, the user could shape the armor into new forms for weapons, transportation, even constructs of the energy. Sheeva can coat her entired body in a thin feld of energy but she really prefers to focus it around either her left or her right forearm. This arm has the strength in total to level a house, destroy a car in one clean shot, and even enhances strength to a near superhuman level allowing her to life up 5 SUV's with this one hand she has. 'Muscle Enhancement' The user can manipulate muscles in one's own body. This can be used to alter muscle development, enhance muscles to proportions that induce Superhuman Strength, making opponents nearly helpless against attacks. It could even be used to strengthen or weaken the muscular structure, stamina and endurance of nearly any sentient creature i.e ones self. The user can increase their own muscles, enhancing any physical stats pertaining to muscle, such as strength, speed, stamina and durability. 'Weapon of Choice' Carrys around a combat knife (6 of them in leg holsters), a modified Desert Egale with Semi Automatic fire and an enlonged clip. The gun is unbalanced, but with her strength she can fire it better than what a sniper can. Rounds of ammunition of course are carreied as well. Allies/Enemies Allies: All KPD Op's Enimies: Any Yakuza or opposing millitant forces 'Background' Sheeva was raised as a spoiled child, though she never asked for it. Everything just came easy for her. Her parents gave her whatever she wanted, even though she never wanted much to begin with. She never begged for anything growing up, and unlike her parents, beilived that she should have to work to get to the top. She even VALUNTEERED to do chores around her household and give the maid a few days off. When she hit Jr. High, she got in her first fight and discovered she had an unatrual talant for martial arts. She then asked her parents if they could sponser her in the GMAFs. She entred with nothing but a self made style, and came out in the Top 10 Jr fighters at age 16. She further devleoped her talants, by traveling to Africa, and seeking help from a shaman she'd heard about in the GMAF's. They said he was one of the rarest chi users around, and she pursued this her self. She found the Shaman and he thought her the ways of the physical body that she never thought she'd be able to unlock. Her speed, her strength, and everything physical about her could be enhanced through the augumentation of chi itself. The Shaman also trained her in the ways of the warior, teaching her hunting skills, and buildig her physiuqe higher than most people could ever achieve. When she was done with the Shaman's training, the shaman passed shortly afterwards. She prayed for his soul and his last gift to her, was the gift of his remaining chi, giving her an abnormal amount of it, even for a trained human being. She returned to the states only to join up with the Millitary Marines. She spent years there until the "Higher Up's" recruited her to join in a specal team of Kasihana City's police Department. She declined the offer at first, but heard the money was worth it, and she'd probably enjoy it. She obliged them and was sent to district 3 where she became a KPD Speical Operative. She handled the thoughest crime missions in secret from the general public, and also went around the world being consdiered the the KPDSO can also be hired as a mercenary group on the low for the right amount of money of course. She continues this life style and is quite contempt with it by all means. The only thing to ever cross her mind, was: she's growing up and getting old. And sometime soon it she may have to settle down sometime. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, Chairmen Yun, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/Pallas/Densuke)~ Category:KPD Category:NPC